Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by Rag-Doll-Chey
Summary: Response to a challenge - Draco relises he loves Remus. In that way. Because Remus was kind to him and such. Warning - Slash and lots of other stuff, character death.


**Title :** Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

**Author : **Me, Rag-Doll-Chey

**Rating : **R

**Warning : **Oh so many warnings. Um.. After the e-mail I received with the 'anything you want to add before I start typeing' reply there were alot of things I wanted to add.. Snape wanking off (I'll HAVE to fit that in somewhere) oh and loads of Slash. I'm a slash whore. Slash is expected!

**Disclaimer : **I do not live a lifestyle of the rich and famous. I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. Got it? good.

**Summery : **Response to a challenge - Draco relises he loves Remus. In that way. Because Remus was kind to him and such. Warning - Slash and lots of other stuff, character death.

**Author's Notes : **This is my first challenge on this account, it was for my to use my e-mail signature (**Say that you love me! It wasn't my responsability! Always and forever "Chained to you". Obsession. Ambiguaty. This is a Love story**.). The rest of the challenge went a bit like -**So.. Draco/Remus using my signature. Got it. .  
Anything else You want to add in before I open up my word document and start typinga lot?**  
then there was -

**One other request. Please, please, please do not give them evil deaths! I  
cry badly at those, I hate my babies dying! If they have to die, let them  
die happily in eachother's arms. I read one terribly sad one where Harry had  
to Avada Remmie because he'd been forced to swallow molten silver. you can  
imagine what that did to the poor werewolf! sniffs back tears However,  
feel free to kill the others off evilly... push Ron randomly off a cliff,  
Hermy commits suicide because Ron's dead, Harry's brain explodes because his  
friends have died and he just walked in on his last link to his parents and  
Sirius shagging Draco Malfoy's brains out in the potions classroom while  
Snape wanks realizesoff in a corner...  
**  
**ohh, eevvviiillllll! Just NOT DRACO OR REMUS! Please! (And if you could have  
Sirius not dead too, that would be a bonus!)**

So here it is, the title has probably some relavence to the fic, other than that its some random title that you can thank my CD player for.

This may be a multi-chapter fic. Maybe. But I wanna keep it one chapter for now. If I can.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, a man.

Has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?

18. Finally 18. 18 and working for the good of wizarding kind. Who could imagine it? Its almost impossible to think about unless you truly see it with your own eyes. Draco Malfoy - A man. 18. Light Wizard. Gay. Yes, I, the heir to the Malfoy throne, am Gay. And open about it. Open, per say, to the nagging, persistant crush on a former professor of mine.

A Werewolf. A Remus.

But I've really got to stop mentioning him as 'Remus'. I know, He is not my professor anymore and I should be able to call him what I wish but with him comming to my birthday party I'm sure I can't just walk up and say "'Lo Remus, love of my bloody life. Oh, did you know I'm gay and want you to be my gay lover? Perhaps we can be mates and get matey." No, I don't think he'll enjoy that surprise very much.

But it doesn't matter if he enjoys it. Because I can't tell him anyways.

I can't wait until my party. The minutes are taking hours to tick by. I get to see Remus again. Sure, I see him at the order and such, but now - I'll be able to walk up and talk to him. Be a normal human being.

He'll probably be with Harry. No, that can't happen! Potter is at auror training! I have to keep reminding myself. Nothing can get in the way of this most perfect afternoon. And now that Granger is dead she won't be taking up his time talking about Shaksphere - Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet - I'm not stupid. I lurk. I listen to what they are saying.

Sirius will be at the party too. Yes, Sirius. But he won't take my Remus away. I'll be sure of that. I won't hurt him, no. I'm on the good side now. But there has to be a way to be with Remus. Any way will do.

"Draco, Professor Snape is here."

Damn. Bastard. Fuck him. No..well..maybe, but why does he have to come and hog up all my time? No..its fine. Fine.

"I'm coming" I call as I slide from my bed, from watching the clock tick the minutes by, and I walk to the door. "Professor! I'm up here!" I yell. I know he is talking to mother. And no, I'm not to lazy to run down and see him. I'd rather stand in the doorway and think about Remus any minute I can.

Remus. The way he talks. The way he smells. I love every bit of it. Obsession. Thats what it is. I'm Obsessed with Remus Lupin.

And there he is, climbing the stairs. Dressed for the occasion. Looking Salazar-Damn attractive. But I can't be in love with Snape. I can like Snape. But I love Remus. "Ah.. Mister Malfoy" the way he drawls it out pulls me from my thoughts.

Damnit, I'm not a student anymore! "Call me Draco!" Oops. That thought was supposed to stay a thought. And it didn't. Snape nods. "Draco" he says. He's called me Draco only a few times before but its been Mister Malfoy this and Mister Malfoy that ever since I joined the Order.

I'm well aware that he's placed a hand on my shoulder and his pushing me through the doorway into my room. Closeing the door. I'm well aware that he has my birthday present. And there it is. A Small box wrapped in green and silver wrapping paper, with a small card.

He waits and I open it. Its a book. It looks like a romance novel. Snape? Romance? Salazar's Shit!

I flip the book over and read the back allowd, woundering if Snape is listening, woundering when Remus will get here -

"A Werewolf Prince has became king and is now ruleing over a small country. Yet a jester boy who has just come of age and the cook have an affair and the Prince.." oh God, Jester boy, is that supposed to be me? master..holy fuck.. "And the prince.." I gulp, "Decides to banish them from the kingdom. But the Prince regrets it afterwards and wants the Jester boy back to him and only to himself. He suggests a magical bond.." Wow. Amazing.

I flip the book over in my hands and, ignoring the front cover once again, I flip to the first page and read allowd -

"Dedicated to..Draco Malfoy! Who is turning 18 on this very day!" Wicked! I read below it - "Say that you love me! It wasn't my responsibility! Always and forever "Chained to you". Obsession. Ambiguity.This is a Love story"

I finally flip to the front cover, the title is 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous' and the author is..oh fuck..Se..S..oh fuck.

"I know Draco. I know you want Remus. You are constantly drooling over him in order meetings and it is completely obvious that you are waiting for someone. Its Lupin. I know it."

Blah blah blah Snape! Thats not that part thats got me! Its the affair thats making me bloody shake my fingers off! He wasn't really.. He couldn't..he wouldn't.. "I love Remus" I exclaim, hoping he will go away.

He glares.  
  
"Fuck you." Oops. Damn, that was supposed to remain a thought too! What the fuck is wrong with me!?!?

Snape raises a brow at me. Oh Shit. Hes not gonna..he..he.. "Not now." Is all he says before opening the door and walking out on me. Sweet Jesus what was all that about? What was all this about? There is a knock on my door.

"Come in." I call, still post-traumatic. Its Remus. Good Lord.

"Hello Draco. How are you?" He asked me, closing the door behind him. He takes a seat on the edge oh my bed. "Okay.." I answer. As an afterthought I add "Remus." He does not flinch away, only he keeps smiling. What a releif.

"18, congradulations." He says cheerfully. "Thanks" I say and try to smile. Not now? Its still running through my mind. "So Draco, what do you want for your birthday?" Don't ask. Too late. He did. I will not say 'you - lightly buttered, on my bed, in lets say..5 minutes?'.

"I dunno."  
  
I know what I want. And I want it now. "For my birthday Sirius gave me the best present ever." Grr. "He told me that he was free from azkaban forever, the papers were finally finished."

Ah, yes. Black. I hate him. "I want my Remus". Oh shit shit shit shit "shit" shit. Remus smiles at me in the same way he smiles at everyone and I feel weak but I know I love it.

I know I'm blushing. I know I'm blushing so hard my skin isn't pale anymore. I just had to think something personal! I couldn't just keep my thoughts to myself for once. When I shagged Harry it was "I hate you" and stuff like that because thats what I was thinking.

Now I wish I hadn't been thinking at all. Remus keeps smiling at me.What?!?! Does he want me to change the subject or something? "Ah..erm..um..How about that Weasly, eh? Makes a..perfect death eater.. so horrid..rapeing mud-..halfbloods and such.."

Remus shrugs. "SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!" Yes, I had ment to say that. Remus' eyes widen a little and he leans forward and kisses me lightly on the lips. "Happy Birthday.

I raise my brow, how can he know besides me telling him? "I'm a werewolf. I can sense it. Its in you and I love your aura when I'm around you. And plus, you've had a boner since I walked in."

I blush again. He has NO idea.

"Do you want your birthday present Draco?"  
I nod. Hot damn.

It takes only a few moments until I relise just how many scars he has. Scars on his chest, his back, his bum, his upper tighs, his feet. His body is covered with scars from head to toe, literally.

He runs his hands over my pale chest. Damn, why the hell do I have to be so fucking pale!?!? I hate it! I HATE it!

Another kiss, deeper this time. When he pulls away now we are laying on the bed. "Draco, do you love me?" I nod. I can't help but love him. "Its not just some schoolboy crush?" I shake my head. "Say it Draco."

I'm on my back. "I love you." I can't help but say it. I do. Naked flesh is agenst Naked flesh. He feels warm and welcoming, nudging his hardness agenst me. "Again". Its more of a command then I request but hell what do I care?  
"I love you"

I do love him. He's almost fully inside me and he feels good and I love him. "I love you" I repeat over again.

In, Out, Thrust. Push, Pull, Thrust.

He keeps impailing me until his balls are smaking my skin. And I love him for it. Are we mates getting matey? I chuckle softly at the thought.

I feel eyes on us. Remus knows -he- is here and doesn't care. He knows Snape is there with his hadn down his pants. He knows. And he knows I love him so much that if he doesn't care I won't care either.

I'm not as Famous as Harry Potter, and I may have my fortune but in Remus' eyes I am Famous to him. And he is my riches.

Lifestyles of the rich and famous indeed.

* * *

Author's Notes : Wow, I was going to do their 'first sprung love' like the naked couple in 'love actually' but I didn't want to. :-)

Snape hates me now. :sob: Hes mad at me because I made him an old perv. Oh well. Reveiw please.


End file.
